My Hero's One Injustice Intros and Interactions
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of interactions and banter involving the characters of My Hero Academia facing off against the characters of Injustice. Next chapter every other weekend. Undergoing rewrite.
1. Swamp Thing

**A/N: Here we go, the new story of 2019! I don't own My Hero Academia or Injustice. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Swamp Thing

Swamp Thing vs. All for One

Swamp Thing: You endanger all life.

All for One: No one will stop my ambitions.

Swamp Thing: I am between you now.

2nd

Swamp Thing: This world is angry with you.

All for One: And why should I be concerned?

Swamp Thing: So does its Guardian.

3rd

All for One: What is this power you have?

Swamp Thing: A power you will never control.

All for One: With my quirk, nothing is impossible.

4th

All for One: Soon, I will control the Green.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

All for One: You haven't seen my power.

Swamp Thing vs. All Might

Swamp Thing: You are just like Superman.

All Might: But I inspire people.

Swamp Thing: But still equally dangerous.

2nd

Swamp Thing: I am this world's true guardian.

All Might: Thought you might need some help, friend.

Swamp Thing: The Green is protected.

3rd

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

All Might: We all did, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: And now it is too late.

4th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

All Might: I'm here to protect Earth's people.

Swamp Thing: And I protect the Earth itself.

5th

All Might: Time for me to move a mountain.

Swamp Thing: Others have tried before you.

All Might: I'm not like the others.

6th

All Might: I need you to step aside, friend.

Swamp Thing: The Parament of Trees will not.

All Might: Then you leave me no choice.

7th

All Might: Why didn't you fight the Regime.

Swamp Thing: They helped the planet for a time.

All Might: Now, they're not.

8th

All Might: I need you to step aside, friend.

Swamp Thing: It is not my nature to yield.

All Might: There is a first time for everything.

Swamp Thing vs. Dabi

Swamp Thing: You have offended nature.

Dabi: My flames will do more than that.

Swamp Thing: They will burn out first.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Dabi: I'll burn your whole forest.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

3rd

Dabi: You're an interesting one.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Dabi: I'll bring you back to Tomura.

4th

Dabi: How can you handle my flames?

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

Dabi: And will be burned alive.

Swamp Thing vs. Denki Kaminari

Swamp Thing: I don't like tricks.

Denki Kaminari: I think you're just scared of my quirk.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself!

2nd

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Denki Kaminari: I think you're just scared of my quirk.

Swamp Thing: Are you certain of that?

3rd

Denki Kaminari: Ready for this, Swamp Man?

Swamp Thing: A mere man cannot harm me.

Denki Kaminari: If he charged with electricity, he can.

4th

Denki Kaminari: Now this is perfect training.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Denki Kaminari: Don't worry. I can handle this.

Swamp Thing vs. Eijiro Kirishima

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Eijiro Kirishima: My quirk hardens my body.

Swamp Thing: But still equally dangerous.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Eijiro Kirishima: Needed some more manly training.

Swamp Thing: I will spare nothing.

3rd

Eijiro Kirishima: So you can control plants?

Swamp Thing: There are no men like me.

Eijiro Kirishima: But you're not the manliest, Swamp Thing.

4th

Eijiro Kirishima: So you can control plants?

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Eijiro Kirishima: That's more Bakugo's thing.

Swamp Thing vs. Endeavor

Swamp Thing: Your fire burns hot, Endeavor.

Endeavor: My fire is eternal, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: They will burn out first.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Endeavor: And why is that?

Swamp Thing: Fire is no friend of mine.

3rd

Endeavor: Out of my way, creature.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Endeavor: Then prepare to get burned.

4th

Endeavor: Your powers are useless.

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Endeavor: Not when it comes to fire.

5th

Endeavor: You should join us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Endeavor: This will convince you otherwise.

Swamp Thing vs. Fumikage Tokoyami

Swamp Thing: We both live between worlds.

Fumikage Tokoyami: Then try not to destroy the area.

Swamp Thing: I will spare nothing.

2nd

Fumikage Tokoyami: So what's your quirk?

Swamp Thing: I do not follow.

Fumikage Tokoyami: I mean, "What's your power".

Swamp Thing vs. Gran Torino

Swamp Thing: I am not your friend.

Gran Torino: I just wish to speak to you.

Swamp Thing: You have not earned my trust.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Gran Torino: We are on the same side.

Swamp Thing: The Parliament begs to differ.

3rd

Gran Torino: You should be helping us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Humanity's problems are not mine.

Gran Torino: It will be once the Earth is on the line.

4th

Gran Torino: A war is coming…

Swamp Thing: The Green will survive.

Gran Torino: Not unless you join us.

Swamp Thing vs. Himiko Toga

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Himiko Toga: Violence is my middle name.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Himiko Toga: I wonder if you bleed red or green.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

3rd

Himiko Toga: You're an interesting one.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Himiko Toga: I'll capture you for Tomura.

4th

Himiko Toga: Hey there, Big Green.

Swamp Thing: I am not here for pleasantries.

Himiko Toga: Now don't be like that.

Swamp Thing vs. Inasa Yoarashi

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Inasa Yoarashi: Just here doing my job.

Swamp Thing: Are you certain of that?

2nd

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Inasa Yoarashi: My wind power are formidable.

Swamp Thing: But still equally dangerous.

3rd

Inasa Yoarashi: Time for you to move, Swamp Thing!

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Inasa Yoarashi: You won't say that for long.

4th

Inasa Yoarashi: Time for you to move, Swamp Thing!

Swamp Thing: It is not my nature to yield.

Inasa Yoarashi: Then prepare to be blown away.

Swamp Thing vs. Izuku Midoriya

Swamp Thing: A child fought by Batman's side…

Izuku Midoriya: And I won't let him down.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

2nd

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

Izuku Midoriya: We all did, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: And now it is too late.

3rd

Izuku Midoriya: You should help us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Humanity's problems are not mine.

Izuku Midoriya: But the whole Earth is.

4th

Izuku Midoriya: I'm ready to fight.

Swamp Thing: You are not ready, boy.

Izuku Midoriya: I'll show you my control over the One for All.

Swamp Thing vs. Katsuki Bakugo

Swamp Thing: Arrogant child…

Katsuki Bakugo: I'll kill you, Swamp Face!

Swamp Thing: Reasoning with you is pointless.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You are a weapon of mass destruction.

Katsuki Bakugo: But I'm a hero, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Good does not matter to the Green.

3rd

Katsuki Bakugo: Are you some kind of monster?

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can use you as training.

4th

Katsuki Bakugo: You control plants?

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Katsuki Bakugo: I can use you as training.

Swamp Thing vs. Kyoka Jiro

Swamp Thing: The jungle speaks through me.

Kyoka Jiro: It's almost the same for me.

Swamp Thing: I doubt that to be true.

2nd

Swamp Thing: The Parliament of Trees has spoken.

Kyoka Jiro: Am I going to nature jail?

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

3rd

Kyoka Jiro: You don't understand my plans?

Swamp Thing: I do not fellow your thinking.

Kyoka Jiro: This fight will explain it.

4th

Kyoka Jiro: Think you can beat me in a fight?

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

Kyoka Jiro: Then the Green would fail.

Swamp Thing vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

Swamp Thing: Can you harness the Green?

Momo Yaoyorozu: I create what's at my limit.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You have offended nature.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Forgive me, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will not let that stand.

3rd

Momo Yaoyorozu: You have a connection with nature.

Swamp Thing: My root spun deep here.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Then show me your power.

4th

Momo Yaoyorozu: You can't win this.

Swamp Thing: The Green always find a way.

Momo Yaoyorozu: But I can create weapons for myself.

Swamp Thing vs. Muscular

Swamp Thing: You are a weapon of mass destruction.

Muscular: I'm more than that, Swamp Freak!

Swamp Thing: The Parliament begs to differ.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why pollute your body?

Muscular: To kill my victims. It's that simple.

Swamp Thing: Much to my dismay.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Your crimes will not stand.

Muscular: I'm not going back to prison.

Swamp Thing: That is unfortunate for you.

4th

Swamp Thing: You have offended nature.

Muscular: Why is that, Swamp Thing?

Swamp Thing: Because you are unnatural.

5th

Muscular: You're dead, Swamp Freak!

Swamp Thing: A mere man can not harm me.

Muscular: You don't watch the News, do ya?

6th

Muscular: So you live here, huh?

Swamp Thing: My strength is root and stem.

Muscular: Then I'm going to destroy it.

7th

Muscular: This forest is going to be a wreck.

Swamp Thing: My root spun deep here.

Muscular: Not for much longer.

8th

Muscular: Time to move you out of my way.

Swamp Thing: Others have tried before you.

Muscular: I'm not like the others, Swamp Freak!

Swamp Thing vs. Ochaco Uraraka

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

Ochaco Uraraka: We all did, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: This time, I am prepared.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Ochaco Uraraka: Afraid of my Gravity powers?

Swamp Thing: The Green is stronger.

3rd

Ochaco Uraraka: Don't try to stop me.

Swamp Thing: Then you should stand down.

Ochaco Uraraka: I won't let you stop from saving people.

4th

Ochaco Uraraka: Are you actually a hero?

Swamp Thing: I will to save the Green.

Ochaco Uraraka: Then let us help, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing vs. Shota Aizawa

Swamp Thing: I am this world's true guardian.

Shota Aizawa: And I love the media.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

2nd

Swamp Thing: It cannot be…

Shota Aizawa: I've erased your power.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Can you harness the Green?

Shota Aizawa: No, but I can erase it.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

4th

Shota Aizawa: You should be helping us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Humanity's problems are not mine.

Shota Aizawa: Then you don't care about the Earth itself.

5th

Shota Aizawa: You should be helping us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I have changed my mind.

Shota Aizawa: Then I was wrong about you.

6th

Shota Aizawa: You sure you want to do this?

Swamp Thing: I will to save the Green.

Shota Aizawa: You're going to be disappointed.

7th

Shota Aizawa: You should be helping us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Not at the expense of the soil.

Shota Aizawa: Then I was wrong about you.

Swamp Thing vs. Shoto Todoroki

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Shoto Todoroki: Afraid that I'll burn and freeze you?

Swamp Thing: I'm afraid I will strangle you.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Shoto Todoroki: I don't need to answer to you.

Swamp Thing: Reasoning with you is pointless.

3rd

Shoto Todoroki: This should be interesting.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Shoto Todoroki: I welcome the challenge.

4th

Shoto Todoroki: I'm a bad match-up for you.

Swamp Thing: A mere man can not harm me.

Shoto Todoroki: Someone with two powers can.

Swamp Thing vs. Stain

Swamp Thing: Your crimes will not stand.

Stain: I can cut down your little forest.

Swamp Thing: I also have fists.

2nd

Swamp Thing: You endanger all life.

Stain: You can't stop me.

Swamp Thing: I am between you now.

3rd

Stain: Your blood will satisfy me tonight.

Swamp Thing: Green blood won't feed your hunger.

Stain: All blood taste the same.

4th

Stain: And look at what I found.

Swamp Thing: Are you human or beast?

Stain: I'm the one who's going to kill you.

Swamp Thing vs. Tenya Iida

Swamp Thing: Slow down, Iida.

Tenya Iida: Nothing can slow down.

Swamp Thing: What if you tangled up in thorns?

2nd

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Tenya Iida: I came to assist you, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: The Green is protected.

3rd

Tenya Iida: I need you to move out of my away.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Tenya Iida: Then I'll just blow you away!

4th

Tenya Iida: Please allow me to help you.

Swamp Thing: You are not ready, boy.

Tenya Iida: I'll prove to you that I'm ready.

Swamp Thing vs. Tomura Shigaraki

Swamp Thing: This world is angry with you.

Tomura Shigaraki: And I'm angry with the world.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself!

2nd

Swamp Thing: I don't like tricks.

Tomura Shigaraki: I don't use tricks to win.

Swamp Thing: I doubt that to be true.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Tomura Shigaraki: I'm going to turn you to ash.

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.

4th

Swamp Thing: This world is angry with you.

Tomura Shigaraki: And who else is angry with me?

Swamp Thing: So does its Guardian.

5th

Tomura Shigaraki: This is fight is already over.

Swamp Thing: A mere man cannot harm me.

Tomura Shigaraki: Ever fought a man who can make your body crumble?

6th

Tomura Shigaraki: Why fight me, Swamp Thing?

Swamp Thing: You disturb the Green!

Tomura Shigaraki: Soon the Green will bow to me.

7th

Tomura Shigaraki: I will have the Green's power.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Tomura Shigaraki: My master and I disagree.

8th

Tomura Shigaraki: This is fight is already over.

Swamp Thing: The Green will survive.

Tomura Shigaraki: You sure as hell won't, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing vs. Tsuyu Asui

Swamp Thing: We both live between worlds.

Tsuyu Asui: I'm better on land and water.

Swamp Thing: Are you certain of that?

2nd

Tsuyu Asui: You look like an interesting guy.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Tsuyu Asui: I've heard worse warnings.

Next Chapter: Cyborg

* * *

 **Hey guys, Rico 94 here. I'm back with a new set of Injustice interactions with the characters from My Hero Academia. Plus, this is my crossover with My Hero Academia. I don't know much about the series so I'm winging it for now. I'm doing these interactions a little different from the Akame ga Kill interactions. I'm doing the Injustice characters against the My Hero Academia characters first. Then I'll do the MHA character intros against each other with their super moves and endings. As for the Akame ga Kill intros, I'll try to upload more during the weekends. Also I'll try to upload more MHA intros every other weekend as much as I can. I also want to thank jalen johnson for helping me with putting this together. Also, there is a poll on my profile about which story you guys want me to write. You can choose up to five titles of the crossovers you want to see. The first poll ends on March 10th and new choices will be added every Friday.**


	2. Cyborg

Cyborg

Cyborg vs. All for One

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

All for One: And why does he not face me himself?

Cyborg: He has better things to do.

2nd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

All for One: I'm making the world for myself.

Cyborg: Online, we call that "trolling".

3rd

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

All for One: I have many quirks to destroy you.

Cyborg: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.

4th

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

All for One: I have everything to use.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

5th

Cyborg: We're just bugs to you, aren't we?

All for One: Depends if your quirks are useful or not.

Cyborg: Bugs can't stomp you. I will.

6th

All for One: Your father gave you a second chance.

Cyborg **:** Yeah... His gift to me.

All for One: His efforts were wasted.

7th

All for One: The Joker has left a legacy.

Cyborg: Yeah. When he nuked Metropolis.

All for One: That legacy will be replaced.

8th

All for One: This fight is already over.

Cyborg **:** I don't think you can handle me.

All for One: What if I hack your into your systems?

9th

All for One: What exactly can you do?

Cyborg: It's the _man_ that should worry you.

All for One: I'm afraid you won't even touch me.

Cyborg vs. All Might

Cyborg: The Regime cleaned up this planet.

All Might: Then why are there villains still running around?

Cyborg: Blame Lex Luthor for that.

2nd

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

All Might: I'm not going anywhere.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

3rd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

All Might: Why would you say that?

Cyborg: Otherwise, I'll be picking you apart.

4th

Cyborg: Where were you when Superman needed you?

All Might: Doing what he had forgotten to do.

Cyborg: That's a poor excuse!

4th

All Might: What are you doing?

Cyborg: I'm reviewing all your moves.

All Might: It takes more than that to defeat me.

5th

All Might: You seem serious…

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked'll do that to ya.

All Might: You must even smile in despair.

6th

All Might: You don't have to do this.

Cyborg: I don't have a choice.

All Might: There is always a choice.

7th

All Might: You don't have to do this.

Cyborg: How's that?

All Might: Because I am here!

8th

All Might: And who might you be?

Cyborg: I'm the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

All Might: Ah…that makes sense.

Cyborg vs. Dabi

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense!

Dabi: Like you could withstand these flames.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

2nd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Dabi: To kill fake heroes.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

3rd

Dabi: It's over tin man…

Cyborg: Trying to figure out my melting point?

Dabi: My flames can burn that body of yours.

4th

Dabi: Don't think that metal makes you strong.

Cyborg **:** It's the man, not the machine.

Dabi: Either way, you're going up in flames.

Cyborg vs. Denki Kaminari

Cyborg: What's your deal, anyway?

Denki Kaminari: Just a guy with a super cool quirk.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

2nd

Cyborg: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Denki Kaminari: You're buying after I win.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

3rd

Denki Kaminari: I'm a bad match for you, dude.

Cyborg: How's that?

Denki Kaminari: Cause I can easily fry your circuits.

4th

Denki Kaminari: Now this is perfect training.

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me?

Denki Kaminari: Cause I can easily fry your circuits.

Cyborg vs. Eijiro Kirishima

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Eijiro Kirishima: Running away is so not manly.

Cyborg: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

2nd

Cyborg: I was in that cell long enough

Eijiro Kirishima: And you're going right back there.

Cyborg: Hell freakin' no.

3rd

Eijiro Kirishima: So what's my weakness?

Cyborg: You can't handle losing.

Eijiro Kirishima: That's more Bakugo's thing.

4th

Eijiro Kirishima: Don't you look tough, dude.

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me?

Eijiro Kirishima: As a man, you take on any fight.

Cyborg vs. Endeavor

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Endeavor: How I about I my answer through actions?

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

2nd

Cyborg: They say the best offense is a good defense.

Endeavor: Think you could defend against my flames?

Cyborg: I'd rather run up the score.

3rd

Endeavor: What are you doing, Cyborg?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Endeavor: Why reboot a failed project?

4th

Endeavor: You think you can beat me?

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Endeavor: I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!

Cyborg vs. Fumikage Tokoyami

Cyborg: Been a while, flyboy.

Fumikage Tokoyami: Dark Shadow and I will win this easily.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

2nd

Cyborg: Let's call this a friendly match.

Fumikage Tokoyami: Dark Shadow and I will win this easily.

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

3rd

Fumikage Tokoyami: Not liking my chances in this one.

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me?

Fumikage Tokoyami: Because a hero does what it takes.

4th

Fumikage Tokoyami: Dark Shadow is a strong quirk.

Cyborg: How's that?

Fumikage Tokoyami: You'll see soon enough.

Cyborg vs. Gran Torino

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Gran Torino: This old man still have some fight left.

Cyborg: Then you know how this is gonna end.

2nd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Gran Torino: I'm doing my job as a hero.

Cyborg: Then you should've joined the Regime.

3rd

Gran Torino: That's some interesting gear.

Cyborg: Second-gen is always better.

Gran Torino: There is nothing wrong with the classics.

4th

Gran Torino: Time to move on from the past.

Cyborg: I'll never get over Metropolis.

Gran Torino: You'll be no better than the Joker if you don't.

Cyborg vs. Himiko Toga

Cyborg: Wipe that smile off your face!

Himiko Toga: Not if I cut you into pieces.

Cyborg: Guess I'll have to blast it off.

2nd

Cyborg: Now that I'm out, your days are numbered.

Himiko Toga: I'll have your blood soon enough.

Cyborg: Man, I hope out.

3rd

Himiko Toga: Well, aren't you a tough guy.

Cyborg: I don't think you could handle me.

Himiko Toga: I can handle you just fine.

4th

Himiko Toga: I prefer my men with more skin.

Cyborg: And I prefer my women sane.

Himiko Toga: Who can be sane in this world?

Cyborg vs. Inasa Yaoyorozu

Cyborg: I want nothing to do with you.

Inasa Yoarashi: We're on the same side, Victor.

Cyborg: Doesn't make me your ally.

2nd

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Inasa Yoarashi: My wind power are formidable.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

3rd

Inasa Yoarashi: Are you some kind of robot?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Inasa Yoarashi: Show me why you were a hero, robot man

4th

Inasa Yoarashi: You seem too focus on your work.

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to ya.

Inasa Yoarashi: Heroes don't let hatred consume them.

Cyborg vs. Izuku Midoriya

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Izuku Midoriya: After everything you did?

Cyborg: Oh you're gonna regret saying that.

2nd

Cyborg: Know how to tackle someone?

Izuku Midoriya: What about are you talking about?

Cyborg: It's an artform, kid.

3rd

Izuku Midoriya: All Might entrusted me with his quirk.

Cyborg: What? It was some kind of gift.

Izuku Midoriya: More like a responsibility.

4th

Izuku Midoriya: How can you justify this?

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Izuku Midoriya: Heroes should install hope not fear.

Cyborg vs. Katsuki Bakugo

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm not a ordinary rookie, metal head!

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

2nd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense!

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm the total package.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

3rd

Cyborg: Let's call this a friendly match.

Katsuki Bakugo: I don't have friends on the battlefield.

Cyborg: So, that's how it's gonna be, huh?

4th

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Katsuki Bakugo: Then how about "HELL NO"?!

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

5th

Katsuki Bakugo: Think you know my weakness?

Cyborg: You can't handle losing.

Katsuki Bakugo: I'm going to kill you, Tin Man!

6th

Katsuki Bakugo: Think you know my weakness?

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're starting to piss me off!

7th

Katsuki Bakugo: You shouldn't get close to me.

Cyborg: How's that?

Katsuki Bakugo: Because I'm going to blow your ass up.

8th

Katsuki Bakugo: You're taking me seriously.

Cyborg: You're not worth it.

Katsuki Bakugo: You're starting to piss me off!

Cyborg vs. Kyoka Jiro

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Kyoka Jiro: I can hear your movements.

Cyborg: Anything you can do.

2nd

Cyborg: You're a couple of revs out of date.

Kyoka Jiro: Can still beat you though.

Cyborg: Then you know how is gonna end.

3rd

Kyoka Jiro: You can hack anything?

Cyborg: Every network device, yeah.

Kyoka Jiro: Good luck jailbreaking my phone.

4th

Kyoka Jiro: So what are you?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Kyoka Jiro: This fight will explain it.

Cyborg vs. Momo Yaoyorozu

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I create what's at my limit.

Cyborg: Anything you can do.

2nd

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Momo Yaoyorozu: I create what's at my limit.

Cyborg: That's what I was afraid of.

3rd

Momo Yaoyorozu: Sometimes it's hard to create things.

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Momo Yaoyorozu: I'm fine the way I am.

4th

Momo Yaoyorozu: Let's go a few rounds.

Cyborg: Careful you don't strain yourself.

Momo Yaoyorozu: That won't be a problem.

Cyborg vs. Muscular

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

Muscular: He's too scared to face me himself?

Cyborg: He's had better things to do.

2nd

Cyborg: Your mouth's breathing.

Muscular: I might have a fire quirk, robot.

Cyborg: Man, I hope not.

3rd

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Muscular: And miss the chance to kill you?

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

4th

Muscular: I admire your strength.

Cyborg: Try more push-ups.

Muscular: Hope the joke's worth it when you're dead.

5th

Muscular: I'm not afraid of some machine.

Cyborg: It's the _man_ that should worry you.

Muscular: You're dead either way.

6th

Muscular: I'm not afraid of some machine.

Cyborg: How's that?

Muscular: You're dead either way.

Cyborg vs. Ochaco Uraraka

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Ochaco Uraraka: But I can help in certain situations.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

2nd

Ochaco Uraraka: What's going on, Victor?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Ochaco Uraraka: Not if my quirk have some to say about it.

Cyborg vs. Shota Aizawa

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Shota Aizawa: That's a secret, Cyborg.

Cyborg: That's what I was afraid of.

2nd

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Shota Aizawa: Like hell I would with villians.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

3rd

Cyborg: They say the best offense is a good defense.

Shota Aizawa: Takes more than to be hero.

Cyborg: I'd rather run up the score.

4th

Cyborg: Let's spare a little.

Shota Aizawa: Can you take the pain, Cyborg?

Cyborg: I prefer to dish it out.

5th

Shota Aizawa: How can you still call yourself a hero?

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Shota Aizawa: Heroes shouldn't be killers.

6th

Shota Aizawa: What in the world are you doing?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Shota Aizawa: Not on my watch.

7th

Shota Aizawa: What are you?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Shota Aizawa: I always hate people with huge egos.

8th

Shota Aizawa: You need to let go of revenge.

Cyborg: I'll never get over Metropolis.

Shota Aizawa: Then you're slowly becoming a villain.

Cyborg vs. Shoto Todoroki

Cyborg: You know how to tackle someone?

Shoto Todoroki: I can freeze you instead.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

2nd

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Shoto Todoroki: I'll show my answer in this fight.

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

3rd

Shoto Todoroki: You're a interesting one.

Cyborg: Trying to figure out my melting point?

Shoto Todoroki: And to freeze you to the core.

4th

Shoto Todoroki: Don't underestimate me.

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Shoto Todoroki: I welcome the challenge.

Cyborg vs. Stain

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Stain: I'm here to kill fakes like you.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

2nd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Stain: I have enough skill to kill you.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

3rd

Stain: I'm not afraid of a machine.

Cyborg: It's the _man_ that should worry you.

Stain: Either way, you're dying tonight.

4th

Stain: Hatred consumes you.

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to ya.

Stain: Either way, you're dying tonight.

Cyborg vs. Tenya Iida

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Tenya Iida: You're as much of a rookie like me.

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

2nd

Cyborg: Barry can deal with you himself.

Tenya Iida: Afraid that you can't keep up?

Cyborg: Oh, you're gonna regret saying that.

3rd

Tenya Iida: What are you?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Tenya Iida: Let's find out if that's true.

4th

Tenya Iida: A real life robot?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Tenya Iida: Let's find out if that's true.

Cyborg vs. Tomura Shigaraki

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Tomura Shigaraki: I like to think of my actions as game.

Cyborg: Online, we call that "trolling".

2nd

Cyborg: Now I'm out, your days are numbered.

Tomura Shigaraki: You should about your rotting metal.

Cyborg: If its weapons don't getcha, its radiation will.

3rd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Tomura Shigaraki: You should about your rotting metal.

Cyborg: I don't rust.

4th

Cyborg: Got you on the live feed.

Tomura Shigaraki: I'll just kill you and be on my way.

Cyborg: You're not going anywhere.

5th

Tomura Shigaraki: I can destroy your metal frame.

Cyborg: It's the _man_ that should worry you.

Tomura Shigaraki: You're going to turn into dust.

6th

Tomura Shigaraki: You think you can counter my quirk?

Cyborg: My tech'll make sure of that.

Tomura Shigaraki: You're going to turn into dust.

7th

Tomura Shigaraki: My Quirk is pretty dangerous.

Cyborg: How's that?

Tomura Shigaraki: Ever fought a man who can make your body crumble?

8th

Tomura Shigaraki: The Joker has left a legacy here.

Cyborg: Yeah. When he nuked Metropolis.

Tomura Shigaraki: I'll create an even bigger legacy.

Cyborg vs. Tsuyu Asui

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Tsuyu Asui: With my frog quirk, of course.

Cyborg: Not something I ever thought I hear.

2nd

Tsuyu Asui: I got the abilities of a frog.

Cyborg: Good thing I'm waterproof.

Tsuyu Asui: It's not going to be enough.

Next Chapter: Catwoman

* * *

 **A/N: There's the interactions for Cyborg. I hope you guys enjoyed. There's a poll on my profile right now about which crossover story I should start on April 7th. Not does it help choose what new story I can write, but it helps me set up the rest of the stories for 2019. There are crossovers that are familiar to most of you and some crossovers I'm willing to try out of the first time. I hope some of you pick some of the crossover I've never tried before. The poll closes in three weeks, so vote for 10 of the crossover stories while you guys still can. Until then, see ya.**


End file.
